Wishing Star Gone Bad
by Amethyst Rhythm
Summary: Are you the person whom I wished for? We're you sent by the stars? - Mikan


**WISHING STAR GONE BAD**

**-LikeNotesFlowing-**

**AN:** Alert yourself for the wrong grammars.

**GAKUEN ALICE IS NOT MINE… DISCLAIMED!**

**CHAPTER 1**

Idiotic girl…

Dummy…

Clumsy…

Birdbrain…

Maniac…

Man-Hater…

Destroyer…

Braniac…

War promoter…

Wanted…

Irresponsible…

Dense…

What other words can be defined to me? I have all the negative ones roaming around myself. I am so ever foolish one. I sighed to that thought. Life is really getting harsh to me. Is this really life? Well this life is so unfair! UNFAIR! Why did I catch those negative things anyway? Why me? Is the world that mad at me to give me this freaking life?

Family.

I am the most irresponsible kid that my family had grown. I am clumsy. A simple thing like ironing clothes is a dang thing for me to do. I only burn clothes and I always ended up burning myself also. I always make things harder. But hey, my mom, dad and grandfather loved me for who and what I am. But I kinda of feel a little awkward for having a daughter like me as burden in the Sakura Family. Hmpf.

Friends.

Hey, if anyone messes with my friends then its WAR I declare! I'm a war promoter. I don't care if I end up in jail for having punch someone hurting them. I value my friends like as I value myself. It's unforgivable.

Then again, some of my friends call me idiot. Well, I kinda admit that sometimes. It's because maybe of my birdbrain that I am like an idiot… Tsk. Pathetic.

Some says I'm a braniac and a bookworm. I love books, what can I do? I love reading because it's fun. Call me weird but I read novels and fantasies because I can imagine myself being the main character of the book. I want my life to be that way. I like to have super powers and _'POOF'; _I can do anything I want with a snap of my fingers.

But I knew very well that it's impossible in real life. Oh well. What am I thinking? My dreams are really getting out of this universe now.

School.

I'm a working student… Well, not pretty much maybe. I have my careers in hand as model. But I hate modelling, like walking here and there, posing cuteness over here, sending flying kisses somewhere in the crowd and walking back again. I hate it very much. I'm just so clumsy to do walking like that but what can I do? I need to in order to finish my studies in High School.

My mother has this one close friend which I consider as my aunt. I'm her niece. She saw me one time at our house then all of a sudden; she asked me to do modelling. I couldn't careless. She promised me and my mother that I can finish my studies. It's sort of blackmail. But that's fine. I only have two years left in high school then I'll be going to college, which she promised me that I will also finish college as long as I am under contract with her.

My family is really suffering from debts, in order to help my father and mother. They have their works but currently, they were bankrupt and we ended up with so deadly debts. Oh how I pity them. I care for them so I accepted the job.

Honestly, some models are like: Ew. Some of them are plastics and back fighters. Once you they got your friendship, they'll be talking and considering you as friends, but no. It's only a show off to make friends. Talk about being despicable.

We're at the Plaza for the Festival. I get to wear kimonos it's a culture and tradition to bear it. Also, this Kimono I'm wearing right now is designed by Miyano Imai. Oh, did I mention that her daughter Hotaru Imai is a typical blackmailer too? Well, like mother like daughter.

"I'm bored," I lazily said as I sat down a bench. "and tired. Can I just sit here?"

"Mikan, today is a day for fun!" exclaimed Anna happily.

"Yeah. Why would you prefer sitting in a rigid bench?" Kitsuneme said.

I rolled my eyes as the gang went to me. "Oh puh-lease." I started. "You guys have dates and meanwhile, I have nothing."

"Then, why don't you bring that bench with you and make it your date?" A plain voice muttered from behind Ruka. It's Hotaru.

"Yeah right." I said simply. Seriously, I have been bored to this one. I don't have some interest in this kind of stuffs. "I'm gonna sit here, kay? My feet are hurting so much." I said as I rubbed my legs.

Nonoko just shrugged off. "Suit yourself. But don't let your guard down."

I just smiled and they walked away. They're my friends anyway. And they are used to my attitude. Like this one.

I sighed. My life in friends is fine but how about my personal social and family life? I have all the burdens a person could ever have.

I shook my thoughts away. I looked at the sky with shimmering glitters of the stars. I kind of feel light seeing that.

I smiled and it grew wider by the time I saw a shooting star.

"A shooting star!" I told myself as I closed my eyes and clasped my hands together for a wish.

'_I wish to have a perfect life: life without burden anymore and a life of success. I wish for a very good future in life and for my dreams to come true. I wish to finally meet my angel dream guy ad to save me always.'_

I smiled to the last part that I wished. Haha! As if that would happen, right. Oh well, what's wrong in trying?

This day is really exhausting. I feel throbbing in my head and my surrounding is circling all around. I hate it. I feel like I'm sick or something.

Well, I shouldn't be sick because tomorrow night is pageant for the designs once more and as expected, I'll wear the designs by Aunt Miyano. But hey, at least I realized why I was feeling tired all of a sudden.

I stood up trying to ignore the feeling of the throbbing pain. I walked through the narrow pass of the place until suddenly; I felt dizziness rush out again. I gave up as I let the feeling make its way to me. I was loosing consciousness as I felt arms caught me from behind.

I turned to face him, half unconscious. My eyes were twirling around but still, I completely saw the guy who caught me.

Raven hair.

Crimson eyes.

Pale face complexion.

Flawless Face.

"Are you the guy whom I wished for? We're you sent by the stars above?" Was the thing I asked to him.

Before I totally loss consciousness, I saw the guy smirked.

**-END!-**

**A/N:** More Natsume-Mikan on Chapter 2! Review Please…


End file.
